Glacier
Glacier Glacier is a rare fusion element that requires Ice and Nature, costing 900 total diamonds. Glacier, being a very powerful element known for slowing down opponents is vital for a moveset, on the other hand, however, its slow recharge may ruin a combo. Aside from it, it is also upgradable. Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : High Speed : Slow Levels Level 1 : None Level 2 : Missile Toe now has an 8 stud radius (600 shards) Level 3 : -20 second cooldown for Glacial Uproar (700 shards) Level 4 : 15% chance of Ice Boulders to multiply as it breaks (850 shards) Level 5 : Frost Sheets now have +3 stud range for travel (900 shards) Level 6 : Icy Pummel's ice sheet can freeze players if stepped on for 2 seconds (1000 shards) Level 7 : -5 second cooldown for Frost Sheets (1100 shards) Level 8 : Missile Toe can freeze players for 3 seconds upon explosion (1250 shards) Level 9 : Each icicle on Glacial Uproar has 23% chance of freezing (1300 shards) Level 10 : 5% chance for the player to launch 3 Missile Toes that hit random areas (1550 shards) Level 11 : Frost Sheets's ice sheets can now turn opponents that step on them into ice blocks which melt for 10 seconds (2000 shards) Spells Missile Toe User launches chilling blasts on their opponent and do high damage. --> The user charges a cold blast in their hands and then launches it after 3.5 seconds, similar to how the Missile Toe in PVZ2 launches them. The blast does 250 ~ 413 damage. This blast can chill down opponents if they are hit for 2 seconds. Direct contact is required, however, so leveling up can remedy this problem. This projectile spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana '' # '''Special : '''Can have an 8 stud radius at level 2 # '''Special : '''Can freeze players for 3 seconds at level 8 # '''Special : '''Has 5% chance of launching 3 blasts on random areas at level 10 * '''Note : '''The blast's appearance changes as it levels up, which makes it more dangerous. '''Ice Boulders' User casts a tornado around them to create ice rocks that slows down players and do medium damage. --> The user elevates on the ground, as high as Scintillant Rejuvination. He will cast a tornado which magically forms boulders covered in snow. The boulders also have a chilling effect that slows down opponents near it during travel. As it hits a player, it slows them down for 0.5 seconds (per boulder). Each can do 40 ~ 80 damage. Description below shows the amount of projectiles shot at the opponent : : 5 boulders (200 ~ 400 damage) Charged <1 second> : 6 boulders ( 240 ~ 480 damage) Charged <2.5 seconds> : 7 boulders ( 280 ~ 560 damage) Charged <3 seconds> : 8 boulders ( 320 ~ 640 damage) Charged <4 seconds> : 9 boulders (360 ~ 720 damage) This spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 900 shards # Special : '''Can multiply at level 3 by 15% chance which does -20 damage '''Frost Sheets Creates a thin ice sheet for the caster to slide on, pulling opponents with them if they block the way. --> The user creates a line of ice sheets that has a 26 stud range. The caster then slides on the ice sheet and then travel to the destination it wants. When there are opponents on the ice block, they are temporarily stunned and then they get pushed with the caster, flinging them away, although it does no damage. This transportation spell has an 11 second cooldown *Consumes 300 mana and costs 1000 shards # Special : '+3 stud range at level 5 # '''Special : '-5 second cooldown at level 7 # '''Special : '''Ability to turn players into ice blocks at level 11 * '''Note : '''As an ice block, you can't take damage from anything but you are immobilized. '''Icy Pummel User pummels ice rocks on a nearby opponent and leaves an ice sheet that chills down opponents that step on it. --> This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. The user instantly stuns their opponent and then smack them with ice rocks tied to their hands. Then they will smash the target with the rocks, chilling them for 3 seconds after release. On the ground where the user smashed the target, an ice sheet is created. It will stay there for 9 seconds, and then disappear. If stepped on by players, they will slow down for 1 second after they got away from it. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1100 shards # Special : '''Ice sheet can freeze players for 2 seconds and chill them after melting (lvl 6) '''Glacial Uproar User summons chilling winds that slow down all nearby players, disable their spells and rain upon icicle that do high damage upon direct contact. --> The user brings in chilly monsoons that will slow down players in a 25 stud range. This will slow them all down for as long as the ultimate lasts. Spell disability is also included. After a second, icicles rain down the area, each dealing 45 ~ 85 damage to a target. It is random, and any player who touches it takes the damage, with an acquired stun. Icicles will eventually swarm the whole area it covers, which doesn't prevent the opponents from moving away from them. In total, there are 30 icicles in the area.This ult has a 2 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1200 shards # '''Special : '''20 second cooldown reduction at level 3 * '''Note : '''This ult is able to kill players at any health if they are too foolish to touch all icicles. * '''Tip : '''The best way to deal with this ult is to watch for the skies, and then dodge all incoming icicles. Staying in one place renders uselessness, as it can do much damage.